criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bruno Hawks
"You are a fool if you think they're gonna put me in prison with all that I know." Bruno Hawks is a rogue CIA agent, cop killer, and budding serial killer who appeared in Secrets and Lies. Background Bruno's background is unspecified, although it is mentioned that he did military service with Gideon and has adult children who are unaware of his profession as a CIA agent. Gideon also mentions that he has spent his entire life striving for the approval of his father and trying not to make the same mistakes that he did. At the time of Secrets and Lies, he is the Deputy Director of Operations in the CIA's counter-terrorism unit and has done extensive field work in Europe and the Middle East. At some point during his career, he encountered Hassan Nadir, a Saudi diplomat who also funded terrorist organizations, and entered a kind of alliance with him. Nadir regularly abused his wife Aaliyah both physically and sexually. She made a deal with the CIA to become an informant in exchange for protection for her and her children. They faked her death by car accident. Later, Bruno informed Hassan the truth. A CIA agent, John Summers, noticed the Agency had a mole and ordered a psych evaluation of the four senior agents who could be the mole. It was carried out by Gideon who later met Summers in a parking lot. Secrets and Lies Since Summers knew too much about Bruno and Hassan's connection, they abduct and torture him for information, but fail to extract any from him. Bruno snaps his neck and leaves the body there. The CIA later find it and make it look like a suicide by shotgun. Upon reading about it in the newspaper, Gideon calls Bruno over to discuss it. He reveals the existence of a mole in the Agency and asks Gideon to help them find out who it is in order to find out exactly what he knows. Despite Bruno's initial disapproval, he calls in the rest of the BAU. They narrow it down to Bruno and the agents Gina Sanchez, Kruger Spence, and Olivia Hopkins. After watching a recording of Summers' conversation with Gideon, they deduce that Aaliyah and her children are hidden in a shipping container. Meanwhile, Bruno kills Olivia when she looked through his economics and planted evidence to implicate Kruger, who is detained by the BAU. Hassan then find Aaliyah and confronted her. When the CIA's thermal imaging satellite view found Aaliyah, they have a helicopter prepared and sent Morgan and Gina with it after Gideon cleared her. When they arrive and hold up Hassan, he claims diplomatic immunity. Morgan points out that since the container hasn't gone through Customs, it is not technically U.S. soil, something Summers had planned in order to render Hassan's immunity useless. Gina then holds her gun to Morgan's head and brought everyone out in the open. Calling Bruno, she request orders. He orders her to kill him in order to save himself. When the visual feed is turned off, a number of gunshots are heard. Gideon confronts Bruno and exposes him as the mole. Bruno points out that he has no proof, with Hassan dead. It then turns out that Gina has figured Bruno out and only fired into the air. When Bruno and the BAU learn this, Bruno arrogantly claims that he would live as he has a lot of information. He then taunt Gideon by claiming the money he earned through his work with Hassan would be enough to retire him to a beach somewhere and suggest that the consequences of catching him would be much harder to live with than he thought before being taken away. Soon after, Gideon is seen reading a newspaper and putting it away, shocked. The viewers then see the headline claiming Bruno to have been killed in a car accident, leaving it uncertain whether the CIA had him killed and arranged his death or took him into protective custody and faked his death. Modus Operandi Bruno killed John Summers and Olivia Hopkins by snapping their necks. Summers was also tortured by both him and Hassan prior to being killed. Being in the CIA, he may have done more assassinations in the line of duty, but nothing specific about his job has been revealed. Profile The unsub has what the CIA classifies a Type A personality: overachieving, highly adaptable, well-educated, and practically unshakable. He is also fairly manipulative and has since long ago accepted that he or she will be executed if caught. Life means nothing to the unsub, not those of his/her colleagues or family, not even his/her own. He/she has most likely suffered some recent stressor which caused him/her to abandon his/her beliefs. Gideon's profile of Bruno isn't completely correct, however: while Bruno was indeed fairly manipulative, for example, he did not believe he would be executed if he was caught, telling Gideon at one point, "You are a fool if you think they're gonna put me away with all I know." The part about life meaning nothing to Bruno (not even his own) did not seem to be correct either, as he surrendered his weapon peacefully when he was arrested, which isn't likely behavior from a man whose life meant nothing to him. Known Victims *2006: **April 28: Agent John Summers **May 2: Agent Olivia Hopkins **May 3: Hassan Nadir Appearances *Season One **Secrets and Lies References Category:Criminals Category:Season One Criminals Category:Killer Cops Category:Budding Serial Killers Category:Cop Killers Category:Torturers Category:CIA Agents Category:Moles Category:Traitors